


The Pink iPod

by RavenclawDoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot, kind of destiel, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDoll/pseuds/RavenclawDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets Dean a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pink iPod

**Author's Note:**

> So this my back story to Dean's pink ipod to the 9x14. I saw all of the ideas going around about who gave it to him- Sam, Cas, etc. My head canon is Cas, of course.
> 
> unbeta'd

Dean was in his room in the bunker. There was AC/DC playing in the background and he was laying in bed, one hand under his head, the other keeping the beat on his stomach. He let out a breath, sitting up. It was his birthday and he wasn't feeling too joyful. Ezekiel was still in Sam and he had been disappearing lately. And Cas, well he hadn't seen him in a while. Dean got up, shut off his radio, and grabbed his keys.

"Sammy," he called as he entered the main area.

No response.

"Of course," he muttered.

"Dean," Kevin questioned coming from seemingly nowhere.

"Yeah. I'm going out for a bit."

Kevin nodded and went back to the books.

XxXxXxXxX

Dean pulled up in front of the familiar convenient store a few minutes later. Shutting off the car, he stared in the window. He saw Cas behind the register smiling at the only customer in the store. He watched the woman leave before getting out of the car and going in himself.

Cas was rearranging cigarettes when he walked through the door. He turned to greet the new customer.

"Dean," he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Cas," he said moving to the counter, smiling.

"Is everything okay?" He asked setting the rest of the boxes down. 

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "Yeah, just had to get out for some air."

Cas nodded, understanding.

"Oh," Cas exclaimed, his eyes widening. "I have a present for you."

Cas started toward to the office.

"What," Dean asked, following him.

"For your birthday," Cas explained before going through the door. 

Dean leaned against the opposite wall, one foot up and his arms crossed.

"I was hoping I'd see you today," Cas continued when he emerged back in the hall. He was holding a smaller sized box wrapped in newspaper. Cas handed it out to Dean. "Happy birthday," he said.

Dean planted his foot on the floor and took the box. He punctured into the paper which looked like Cas had folded it over about ten times before taping it off. Cas took the paper and Dean looked at the plain brown box. He scrunched his eyebrows as he opened the flap. Dean smiled as he pulled out a pink iPod.

"Thanks, man," he said turning it on.

"It was no problem. The man at the store said it would be the perfect gift. And he even helped upload a few songs onto it," Cas explained, looking at the screen upside down.

Dean scrolled through the songs. He saw some of his favorites and came across Elvis.

"Elvis," Dean asked, looking up.

Cas shrugged. "I hear him on the radio here sometimes. I quite like him."

Dean pulled Cas into a hug, dropping the box. Cas wrapped his arms around the hunter, grinning.

The door chimed, breaking the moment. Dean pulled back quickly. Cas cleared his throat.

"I guess I should go back to work."

Dean nodded. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Cas said, walking back to the counter. "Bye, Dean."

"Bye, Cas."

XxXxXxXxX

Dean laid back on his bed once back at the bunker. He plugged black headphones into the tiny machine and turned it on. He scrolled through until he hit Elvis and pressed play. Dean smiled as he placed both hands under his head and sang along quietly while staring at the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
